


Boundaries

by Anonymous



Series: Trying New Things [2]
Category: The Roaring Trainers
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: First, the lights were on, and Arceus knows Atticus doesn’t turn them on this early.Second, Atticus was dressed, which meant something was definitely wrong.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I know "enthusiasm" was set in a room in the pokemon center and it doesn't make sense for that to have a kitchen, but this scene was in a kitchen in my head. suspend your disbelief. they're in a kitchen.

As Wes ambled down the short bit of hallway between bedroom and kitchenette, stretching the sleep out of his limbs, he noticed two things out of the ordinary. 

First, the lights were on, and Arceus knows Atticus doesn’t turn them on this early. Second, Atticus was dressed, which meant something was definitely wrong. 

Atticus, in only a pair boxers and a t-shirt but still, more dressed than usual, stood against the counter nervously tapping the side of a full cup of coffee. 

And then there was Sendoren, sitting fully dressed in his crumpled button-down shirt and shorts from the previous night, picking at the skin around his thumb, bouncing his leg so hard he shook the empty kitchen table. 

It’s a wonder Atticus could calm him down enough to stay in the city. 

“Good morning?” Wes asked gently, alerting both parties to his presence. Atticus’ face lit up in a warm smile as he turned to greet him. Sen’s face grew flushed and he refused to lift his gaze. 

Wes met Atticus is a chaste kiss, closed the gap between himself and Sen, and, putting a hand to his chin, did the same to him. 

Wes nodded, smiling to himself, moving to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

Sen looked between Atticus and Wes with panic in his eyes “I don’t- should we? I thought you guys-“ 

Wes encouraged him to continue with a nonplussed, “Hm?” His oversized, stolen, button-down slipped a little as he reached for a coffee mug, exposing a shoulder dappled with bite marks.

Sen, endlessly stunned by Wes’ composure, stammered, “I, well, we should talk about.. uh... last night?” 

Wes turned, leaning against the counter next to Atticus, and sipped his coffee. He shrugged, looking at Atticus for a response. 

Atticus shrugged back. 

Wes looked at Sen patiently, “What would you like to talk about?”

Sen, growing flustered, stood up from his seat to pace and blustered, “Why are you just so okay with this?! I intruded and we- that. And, and, and, what are we supposed to do now?” He stopped, looking incredulously at Wes.

“Mmm.. this?” Wes asked, taking a step forward before threading his fingers through Sen’s hair and pulling him in for another teasing kiss. 

Sen ripped away, frustrated, “Stop that!”

Wes sighed, “What’s wrong?”

“You- you’re dating Atticus!” Sen looked at Atticus as if he would shoot him on the spot for what he did. 

Atticus lowered his cup from his mouth as Wes turned, sarcasm dripping, to ask “Atticus, do you mind if I kiss Sen?” 

Atticus mimed thinking deeply, “Hmm let me think abou- fuck no.”

Wes turned back to Sen, raising his eyebrows in a look that all but screamed ‘I told you so.’

“As long as I get to, too,” Atticus added from across the kitchen.

Wes tilted his head at Sen, eager, “Sound good to you?”

“I just- you’re already a couple and- three?! I don’t know, I,” Sen started to breath heavier, putting his hands to his face. 

“Hey, hey, Sen,” Atticus interrupted, “It’s really the same basic stuff no matter how many parts you throw in the mix. It doesn’t have to be complicated. I mean, I enjoyed whatever the fuck we did and we were just making it up as we went along.”

Sen took a beat to breathe, regaining his fragile composure, before removing his hands from his face and murmuring, “If we’re going to do this, I have to know what I’m allowed to do. Or ask for. Or… think about.” An embarrassed blush crept across the bridge of his nose.

A playful look flashed in Atticus’ eyes, “Oh, Sen, were you thinking about us?”

“No!” Sen defended. 

Wes chuckled, moving to meet Atticus in a kiss, open-mouthed, showing off. He imitated a half-lidded look of seduction, “And are we everything you dreamed of?” 

“Shut up!” Sen, scarlet, started to pick at his thumb again and averted his eyes.

Wes dropped the act when he saw Sen truly upset. “In all seriousness, Sendoren, things will go a lot smoother for all of us if you understand that this is an open space. We’re all adults. You can speak your mind.”

With that permission, something unplugged in Sen’s brain and his stream of consciousness flowed freely, “Well, okay, am I allowed to kiss you? Or Atticus? And can you kiss each other? What about… can we do stuff separately? What if someone feels left out? I wouldn’t want to leave either of you out! And what if there were… other things.” Sen trailed off, embarrassment finally catching up with him. 

Wes took a moment to let Sen breathe before calmly responding, “I believe your answers would be certainly, yes, yes, I don’t see why not, communication, and what sorts of other things do you mean?”

Atticus looked up as if doing math in the air just above him, attempting to piece together Sen’s questions and Wes’ answers. “Yeah, I don’t think I caught any of that. But whatever you guys do, I’m sure I’ll be into it.”

Wes smiled unconsciously into his cup.

Sen dragged his eyes up from the ground to somewhere at least close to Wes’. He bit his lip anxiously. 

Wes nodded at him, probing, “You mentioned ‘other things’?” 

Sen chuckled nervously, “You know..”

“I don’t. Unless you tell me.” An uncharacteristically warm look found Wes’ face.

Sen shifted his weight. “Like… sex stuff. What do we- do you…”

Wes folded, saving him, “Mm. Well, if it wasn’t obvious, I’m mostly in charge. Atticus doesn’t bottom. Is that what you mean?”

“Well, yeah, but. I meant like. Something… specific.” Sen lowered his head. 

Atticus’ eyes lit up, “Oh?”

“Uh,” Sen laughed breathlessly, “I don’t- I was just thinking, I mean, I don’t… uh… B-bondage?” 

Wes piped up, “That- that can certainly be arranged.” He shared a hungry look with Atticus. “Anything else?”

“Well,” an eagerness rose in his voice, spurred on my Wes and Atticus’ encouragement, “All of what uh, happened… last night. Was, definitely good. I could, well, I would try anything.”

“Good to know,” Wes smirked, turning to Atticus, “You?”

“Mm…” Atticus finished the last of his coffee, mulling it over. “I’ve been thinking of seeing if I can get you to come multiple times,” he said, keeping unwavering eye contact with Wes.

Wes choked on his drink. “Uh, that. We could absolutely try.” He stuttered, cheeks growing pink under Atticus’ gaze.

He cleared his throat, giving Atticus and Sen a nod before turning to open the fridge “Now that that’s settled, what do we want for breakfast?

Atticus gave Sen a playful smile before wrapping an arm around Wes’ waist, joining him in his search.

Sen was left dumbfounded in the middle of the kitchen.

Atticus looked at him for a moment before lifting his other arm up and gesturing towards Sen with a tilt of his head.

“What are you doin', get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lead up to more smut I promise


End file.
